Last Rhapsody
by Kotoko
Summary: Suspended.Tsunade ordered Sakura to accompany Gaara,Temari and Kankuro back to suna. Gaara was chased by the hidden sound village's shinobis. Sasuke is one of the shinobis. Sakura still love Sasuke. What will happen next? GaaXSaku. My new obsession
1. A mission

Disclaimer: Claim whatever that you think it's yours. I hold no responsibilities.

**Last Rhapsody**

♫

_If the song played is meant to be the last,_

_I hope we remain to be together even after the song._

♫

"Gaara..Gaara? GAARA!"

_"Huh..?" _A boy with the word "Ai" in blood carved on the forehead wondered.

"Where.. am I?" Gaara asked; finding himself laying in the white room.

"Do you remember what happened just now?" Kankuro asked.

Something flashed into Gaara's mind _"A fox? no.. red chakra.. naruto?"_

"I see that you don't quite remember what happened just now," Tsunade came into the room with Sakura.

"You were fighting with the ninjas from Hidden Sound Village," Tsunade continued.

"With my help of course, hehe" Said Naruto proudly while rubbing his nose.

"Naruto... what are you doing here...? I THOUGHT I ORDERED YOU TO GO ON ANOTHER MISSION" Said Tsunade, angrily.

"Hehe Tsunade obaa-chan.." Naruto was sweatdropping.

"O..baa..chan?" Said Tsunade slowly while turning her head towards Naruto.

"Nooooooo!" Naruto shouted while running with Tsunade behind him.

"Konoha will never get peace with Tsunade and Naruto around but it is really entertaining to watch both of them," Said the pink-haired girl, Sakura when she was bandaging Gaara's arm.

"Mm," Gaara murmured, a sign of agreeing with what Sakura had said.

♫

_If your eyes show a sign of loneliness,_

_I hope to see happiness when you are watching me._

♫

"Sakura, I would like to order you to go on a mission," Said Tsunade in her office room.

"Me me me! How about me? I would love to go on a mission with Sakura-chan!" Said Naruto, anxiously.

"Too bad Naruto, you had to stay with me in Konoha; finish up your current mission," Said Tsunade.

"Nooo...How could you ask the sixth hokage-to-be, Naruto to clean the village's toilet," Naruto whined.

"Hehe," Sakura laughed at Naruto. It reminded her of her old time when Sasuke was still here. Uchiha Sasuke... someone that left Konoha for Orochimaru 10 months ago. A guy that she likes ever since she was small.

"Straight to the point Sakura, I want you to accompany Gaara and his teammates back to Suna, it is also a good chance to practice your medic jutsu,"

"How could Tsunade-obaachan leaves my Sakura-chan alone with those..those... weird people!" Naruto complained.

"I heard that Naruto," said Gaara, while leading his way into the office followed by Temari and Kankuro.

"GAARA!" Naruto was surprised and walked backward to avoid any contact with Gaara.

"Nice timing Gaara, I would like to introduce you Sakura who will be leading your way back to Suna," said Tsunade.

"Nice meeting you, my name is Haruno Sakura," Said Sakura; offering her hand to Gaara to shake hand with him. Gaara stared at the hand and ignored it.

_'You brat! I was being nice to you and yet you ignored me! Just wait till you get sick and I will ignore you too,' _said inner Sakura.

"Nice meeting you, Sakura. I am Temari, the guy with the puppet is Kankuro and the well-known, Sabaku no Gaara," Said Temari; shaking hand with Sakura.

♫

_If I wanted you to forget him,_

_I hope you won't forget me instead._

♫

"Ahh, I give up, I can't find them," Sakura complained because she lost the sight of Temari and Kankuro.

"And, it was all because of someone," She continued and glared at Gaara. Gaara, with his calm personality pretended not to hear that.

"A movement," said Gaara while watching the sand on the floor.

"This way!" He shouted while leading Sakura to the west side of the forest. Sakura followed Gaara since she knew she has the priority to take care of Gaara's health until they arrived Suna as ordered by Tsunade. A few shadows can be seen; following both Sakura and Gaara. Before they knew it, two ninjas appeared infront of them. Both of them are wearing the ninja band with a sign of melody on it.

"What do you guys want?" asked Gaara but as expected, there was no reply from the ninjas. Gaara crossed his arms and went into the combat mode.

"Suna no Yoroi!" He said and the sand was starting to form a barrier infront of him and Sakura. Three more shadows that were following them finallly caught up to them and one of them caught Sakura's attention.

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

A cliffhanger. Enjoyed the story? I dont write stories much so please don't flame on me! I'm on writer's block as well.


	2. Meeting 'him'

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, only the storylines of this fanfic

Note: Thanks for all the great reviews, you guys made my day.

sakurachan: I enjoyed writing this story as well, my mind keeps wandering around to find a new plot

Niki91: Thanks Niki, great to know that you enjoyed the first chapter too

Anonymouschick: I hope she can defend herself too but I can't find any jutsus that she had used before except for the basic jutsus. I might borrow some of the jutsus from Tsunade since she is Sakura's medic teacher. Note: Tsunade has like only 2 jutsus

dark-moon1820: I am on semi writer's block now so I will try to finish the second chapter.

Last Rhapsody

♫

_If I can live for you,_

_Will you live for me as well?_

♫

"Who are you?" The long black-haired boy asked.

"I am Sakura, Haruno Sakura, we were on the same team under Kakashi sensei...?" said Sakura in a trembling voice, not wanting to accept the fact that Sasuke might has forgotten about her.

"I have no memory of Sakura, all I know is I am being ordered by Orochimaru-sama to kill anyone who get in the way to capture Sabaku no Gaara," said Sasuke in a cold tone. Sakura fell down to the floor after hearing what Sasuke had said.

_'It can't be true... No way he would forget you..." _said Sakura to herself.

"Kage shuriken no jutsu!" Sasuke threw a shuriken at the unconcious Sakura.

"Suna no Tate!" Gaara formed a shield right infront of Sakura before Sakura could remember what was happening.

"Leave," Gaara ordered Sakura.

"No... I need to bring Sasuke back to Konoha," said Sakura with determination.

"Leave, you are in the way," said Gaara, straight-forwardly.

"No... Sasuke.." before Sakura can finish her words, one of the shinobis threw a shuriken at Sakura. Gaara saw that coming but all he could do was blocking it with his own body and it strucked right into his left arm.

"Blood..." said Sakura with a shaking voice while staring at the blood flow on Gaara's arm. The hit had triggered Gaara's patient.

"Sabaku Kyuu," said Gaara, aiming at Sasuke.

"Noo!" Sakura shouted while running at her full speed to defend Sasuke; closing her eyes not wanting to know what might happen to her. A sudden silence occured and she was opening her eyes... the sand stopped infront of her.

_"What were you doing Sakura! You almost got yourself killed!"_ Said inner Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Gaara!" Familiar voices can be heard, close to them.

"Let's retreat for now," Ordered Sasuke, seeing the change of situation. Gaara was holding his left arm with his right hand to hold the bleeding while staring at Sakura for defending Sasuke, demanding a reason with his stare.

"I..." Sakura fainted.

♫

_If I pleaded you to stay,_

_Will you be next to me now?_

♫

_"Heaven?"_ She asked herself.

"Sakura-chan!" cried Temari. Sakura opened her eyes and try to use one of her hand to block the sunlight because it was too bright for her. She saw Temari was sitting beside her, kankuro was polishing his puppet while Gaara was leaning against the wall near the door.

"Why..am I here?" Sakura asked, looking at the room that was filled with sand everywhere, _Suna._

"You fainted during the attack, Gaara carried you here," said Temari. Sakura said thanks to Gaara but Gaara was standing still, accepting the thanks without any reponse to it.

_"Can't you even say a word 'welcome', you spoilt brat," _said inner Sakura. Then, she remembered something, something important.

"SASUKE-KUN! I've got to save him from Orochimaru!" cried Sakura, desperately while trying to get up from the bed. Temari tried to stop her but an order came.

"Stay," Gaara ordered Sakura.

"No.. I have the responsibility to take Sasuke back..It was my mistake that he left Konoha," said Sakura in a sad tone.

"You are too weak," said Gaara. The statement made Kankuro stopped polishing his puppet and Temari was staring at Gaara.

"You know Gaara.. that's too stra-"commented Kankuro.

"I know I am weak! I know I might die before I could meet Sasuke! but.. **what else **can I do?" Sakura's tears were falling down to her cheek.

Gaara walked towards Sakura, "If you insist on finding Uchiha..". Gaara bent down and kissed Sakura's lips.

_"EH! What do you think you are doing," _said inner Sakura. Sakura's head became light and she started to feel dizzy. She fall asleep again. Both Kankuro and Temari were surprised by Gaara's action.

"You know you shouldn't kiss a girl unknowingly, Gaara," said Temari.

♫

_If I can get your body from you,_

_Will you give your heart to me too?_

♫

Sakura woke up from her sleep, She tried to remember what happened before this.

_Kiss _

She touched her lips with her finger; It was Gaara's kiss that was planted on her lips. Her first kiss that was supposed to be given to Sasuke was taken by Gaara.

_"THAT GAARA! How could he take my first kiss away!" _shouted inner Sakura with anger. But, the kiss he gave her was soft and warm... she felt that her cheek was burning from shyness and embarassment. It doesn't take her long to notice the shadow near the doorstep.

♫

Fast update, eh?

This chapter is more likely to be linked with the first chapter. The first chapter is more like a prologue than a chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I do. I won't be updating soon after this chapter since I am trying to make a longer chapter. I love Gaara's cold personality!


	3. Living in Suna

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

Note: Take, took, take, took. So much for my grammar mistake in the previous chapter. I am trying to reduce grammar mistakes as much as I can since I had been having troubles with it since I was young. By the way, English is my third language...

Second Note: I am thinking about removing Shukaku from Gaara... not according to the manga (Where he tried to protect his village as a kazekage) but as in protecting Sakura...but, that might be a little bit out of the story lines (I tend to follow the main story instead) So, what do you think?

Another Note: Thank you for all the great reviews! I'm dedicating this chapter for all of you! By the way, what is the money currency used in Konoha?

Anonymouschick: I love to see them in their own character, it's interesting. I don't really like OOC because if Gaara is trying to sound sweet... it's weird.

forsaken13: Updated! Thanks

sakurachn: I think it's better to be before Shukaku was removed since Gaara has some personality change after it was removed. I will keep in mind to make Temari and Kankuro a little bit afraid of Gaara.

SweetAssassin: Updated! Now you know who the shadow belongs to!

Sora Inu-chan: I love to shock people with my fanfic... but it will be boring if I added too much shocking-ness into the fic. Thanks!

**Last Rhapsody**

♫

_If I can hold your smile,_

_I wish it would last as long as eternity_

♫

"Gaa-Gaara..?" said Sakura in an astonished tone. "You were here all along?" She asked. Gaara kept quiet when he was being asked, leaning firmly against the wall.

_"Silly you Sakura, this is S-U-N-A, of course he **is **here," _said inner Sakura.

"But, he can walk around in Suna..." Sakura murmured to herself. _Sasuke-kun _She remembered. She also knew there was no way to get Sasuke even if she had to sacrifice her own life. Furthermore, she doubted that she can get out with Gaara watching her.

_"You will get yourself killed by him before you can even get out," _inner Sakura reminded her.

"Ah, I remember... I need to get back to Konoha to report that the mission has completed," said Sakura, finding a reason to get away from Suna so she can find Sasuke to bring him back to Konoha.

"The letter," said Gaara in a rather calm voice, pointing at a blue envelope that was placed on the table beside Sakura's bed.

_Letter? _

Sakura wondered what was the letter about so she took the letter and opened it.

Sakura-chan,

We had sent a letter to the fifth hokage, Tsunade regarding what that had happened during your mission. Tsunade had replied to us saying that it would be the best for you to stay in Suna for the time being so that you can lend a helping hand incase Gaara was attacked by the shinobis from Hidden Sound Village. In the letter, she also mentioned that you should not attempt to save Uchiha Sasuke since it will cost your life.

P/S: I had also included Uzumaki Naruto's letter that was sent together with the fifth hokage's letter.

Another P/S: Since you are ordered to help Gaara, I had arranged a stay for you with us. He might be cold to you but he will keep a good eye on you incase you want to run away. I can't promise that he won't kill you if you ran.

It made Sakura shivered a little when she read the part about killing, _'I guess I have no choice but to follow Tsunade-sensei's order'_

She saw an orange-coloured little envelope inside the envelope. When she opens it, It was filled with hard-to-read words. '_The first thing I am going to do when I can finally return to Konoha is to teach Naruto how to write properly' _She told herself.

Sa-ku-ra Chaaaan!

Tsunade-baachan had finally let me write a letter to you! When will you come back to Konoha? I will ask Tsunade-baachan to let me join you or ask her to return you earlier. I want to show you my new learnt jutsu!

If any of the ninjas from Suna bullied you especially that wacky-eyed Gaara, tomboy-ish Temari and the puppet-stuck-up Kankuro; tell me and I will deal with them! Ok, Tsunade-baachan is complaining that it took too long for me to write the letter. Good bye!

Love,

Naruto.

Sakura laughed at Naruto's letter. She noticed some spelling mistakes here and there but it was expected in Uzumaki Naruto's letter.

♫

_If I can warm your heart,_

_I wish you can warm mine as well._

♫

'Kruu...kruu...' Sakura blushed because her stomach was growling.

"Sorry.. I.." Sakura was trying to explain that she's hungry. Gaara pointed out at a table in the kitchen.

"Bento..?" Sakura was surprised. She wondered if the lunchbox was edible, she wasn't even sure if it was made by Gaara or not.

_"Don't touched the lunchbox! It might be poisoned by Gaara!" _inner Sakura warned.

"Temari made it," Gaara explained. Sakura felt relieved after she heard that. She woke up and walked to the dining table to eat the lunchbox.

After she finished the lunchbox, Sakura took a detailed look at the house. Few chairs, some windows, light brown in coloured, no specific furnitures...were all that was in her sight.

"Um. Gaara.." Sakura voiced out. Gaara raised up his head and looked at Sakura; as if he was asking what is it at her. Sakura felt a sudden chill when he stared at her with those cold eyes.

"You..know..since I am going to stay here for a while.. can we go out to get some stuff for me?" asked Sakura.

"Fine," Gaara answered, and walked to the door to get out.

"Ah.. wait!" said Sakura while chasing after Gaara.

♫

_If others said anything bad about you,_

_I will let the rumors fly together with the wind._

♫

Sakura was impressed by the sight and crowds in Suna. Many people were laughing, smiling, barganing, selling and everything you can think of.

Until... Gaara came. Everyone was terrified by Gaara and closed their shops. All of them ran to find a shelter, a shelter to shield themselves from Gaara.

"Monster," A kid at the age of 3 pointed infront of Gaara. Both Sakura and Gaara stared at the little kid; Sakura with a shocked expression and Gaara with his usual expression.

"Shh.." The mother of the kid came with fear to hug her kid away, "Watch your words or he might kill you!" The mother scolded while running away from Gaara's sight.

"You know..they didn't really mean to-" Sakura tried to explain the situation

"Go," said Gaara, walking infront of Sakura; well, more likely to be leaving her behind. Sakura wondered if Gaara had been badly treated just like this ever since he was young.

_"Why do you care so much about that killer! He **even **ignores you when you are talking to him,"_ inner Sakura reminded.

"Cute little girl, do you want to drink with us?" A drunk man, around 35 years old touched Sakura's shoulder and asked her.

"No, sorry," Sakura rejected the offer politely.

_"TAKE your HAND off me, you perverted drunk man," _said inner Sakura with anger.

"Aww... come on, drink with me, I will pay," the drunk man said again, not willing to give up on Sakura.

"Can't you hear that..." said Gaara with a calm voice, with sand flowing around him to form something while looking down at the sand.

"She said NO..!" Gaara raised his head with a pair of angry dark circled-eyes while the sand form and it was clear that then sand had taken a form of shuriken, "SUNA SHURIKEN!" he launched the shuriken at the drunkard.

♫

_Even if everyone said that it was wrong to love you,_

_I can't stop myself from loving you_

♫

Shurikens flew right before Sakura's eyes and stabbed into the drunkard that was talking to her a second ago. Blood spilt on her face and her whole body became numb. The guy's body fall upon Sakura's body.

"no..no... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura shouted in fear with tears flowing out from her eyes. Although she was taught in her ninja class not to be afraid of blood, death and corpse since ninjas are supposed to face those things but someone died right infront of her was something she least expected.

'_Get hold of yourself Sakura, you are a medic ninja, if you are afraid of such thing, how are you supposed to save Sasuke?' _Sakura told herself.

♫

I tried to make a longer chapter this time . Writer's block is evil T.T

Poll: Which would you guys prefer?

a) Longer chapter, slower update

b) Shorter chapter, faster update

Sorry that I asked too many questions in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.


	4. Naruto!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, obviously doesn't belong to me.

**Note:** What do you call someone who almost died infront of you? I will just call it corpse! Oh yeah, I prefer to use italic "love confession" thing to change the situation although they might not be related.

Fic's Note (s):

Credits Wikipedia!

Oto Hidden Sound Village since I used Konoha and Suna. Otogakure Full name.

Thanks for all the great reviews!

**Last Rhapsody**

♫

_I am sorry for not believing you,_

_But, I will always be on your side._

♫

"Shosen Jutsu," said Sakura while concentrating chakra to her hand, curing the critical injuries on the drunkard which were damaged by Gaara.

"Why..?" asked Gaara, in a rather calm voice; asking why did Sakura saved the drunkard who annoyed her. Sakura turned her head to Gaara while gritting her teeth.

"Why did you want to kill him? He didn't do anything wrong!" Sakura scolded Gaara.

"Why did you want to save him?" Gaara asked again, demanding for an answer.

"I am a medic nin, it is my job to save people even if that person is your enemy. Somemore, this guy wasn't exactly harming me, you have no right to kill him," Sakura explained.

"Fine," said Gaara, losing interest to listen to more of Sakura's explaination and he walked away to the direction of his house. Sakura felt disappointed by Gaara's reaction and continued to heal the drunkard.

♫

_I am sorry for not noticing,_

_The troubles that you were facing._

♫

"Saku...ra?" Temari greeted when Sakura arrived home, "What had happened to you while I was gone?" She continued, pointing out at the blood that can be found on Sakura's clothes.

Sakura glared at the person who was sitting beside the dining table. Temari was wondering who was Sakura glaring so she turned her head and found out that it was Gaara.

"Gaara..? Those oto's shinobis attacked you!" Temari guessed.

"Ask him, I am going to take bath," said Sakura.

"Er.. forget it then," said Temari when she thought of the what might happen to her if she asked Gaara. "Oh yeah Sakura-chan, I forgot to tell you that you need to go to the hot spring to take your bath in Suna,"

"Ah!" Sakura was surprised, jaw-dropping.

♫

_I am sorry for not paying attention,_

_To the pain you are suffering from._

♫

"Temari-chan..." said Sakura in a rather soft tone. They were both taking a bath in the hot spring.

"Yes?" asked Temari.

"What kind of person is Gaara?"

"Wow, I never knew people would care about him,"

"Well,he always has this lonely feeling around him especially in his eyes," Sakura explained.

"I guess you can say so.. Ever since he was small, people had been treating him as a monster. Our dad, the fourth kazekage ordered one of Suna's elders; Chiyo use a possession jutsu to seal the Ichibi Shukaku into Gaara, in hopes to make Gaara as Suna's ultimate weapon. Because of this, our mother died while giving birth. Before she died, she cursed Suna, hoping Gaara will avenge her death. Gaara was trained by our dad, but raised mainly by our uncle, Yashamaru. For six years, Gaara was feared by everyone so he believed that only Yashamaru loved him. When he was six, our dad asked Yashamaru to assassinate Gaara because he was too much of a threat. When Gaara found this out, he realized that nobody so he used sand to create a tatoo on his forehead, "ai" as a symbol of a "demon loving only himself..." Temari explained with a sad look on her face.

"You don't love him too?" Sakura asked.

"I-I don't know. Compared to loving him as my brother, I fear to be assassinated by him more,"

"No wonder he is so lonely... I pity him for not being in love..."

"Don't tell me you fall in love with him...?" Temari teased.

Sakura's face turned crimson red cause of too much blushing, "N-no way! I am already in love with Sasuke-kun!"

"Uchiha Sasuke? I thought he joined Orochimaru? "

"He did... but I met him with Gaara earlier on,"

"WHAT! how come I didn't know that?"

"Eh? I thought Gaara told you while I was fainting?"

"Gaara? Telling us what had happened? Er.. I don't think so.."

"I guess that's true..." Sakura sweatdropped, thinking of Gaara explaining and talking to Temari about his daily life. _'That will be weird'_

♫

_I am sorry for asking about your sad past,_

_But, I promise I will create a happy future for you._

♫

"SaKuRaChan!" A voice called out. Sakura had been awakened by the voice.

"Oh, it's you Naruto-kun..." Sakura rubbed her eyes, looking at the person who called her name and returned to her sleep. Sakura noticed something was wrong and took a quick glance at the blonde-haired ninja who was sitting on her window again.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" Sakura was surprised by Naruto's existence.

"You are loud, Sakura-chan," Naruto commented while closing his ears with both his hands.

"Anything happened... Sakura-chan?" asked Temari, yawning and stretching her arms, "Huh? What is there a monkey in Suna?"

An angry mark appeared on Naruto's forehead and Naruto was mad about what Temari had called him, "I am not a monkey! I am the greatest Ninja in the whole Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"What-are-you-doing-here, Naruto..especially in **my** room?" Sakura asked, gritting her teeth and cracking her knuckles, ready to hit someone with it.

Naruto was afraid and he waved his hand from left to right and right to left continously, not wanting to get punched by Sakura while stapping backwards, "Noooooooo!"

After getting punched by Sakura, Naruto's eyes became panda's eyes with a little bun on his head. He was sitting on the dining table with Kankuro and Gaara while Temari and Sakura were preparing their breakfast. He snickered at Gaara while poking his nose with his little finger.

"Sakura-chan, Why do I need to sit with that and that guy?" asked Naruto while pointing at Kankuro and Gaara.

"Shoosh, can't you stop talking for a sec?" said Sakura, "By the way, what are you doing in Suna?" Sakura continued while placing a plate of Onigiri on the table.

"I've got sick of Tsunade-obaachan's order and also I misssssed you, Sakura-chan" said Naruto happily while hugging Sakura. Sakura with her quick respond used Kawarimi no jutsu and changed into a cactus, "Ahh, that hurts!"

"Don't you dare to simply hug me," Sakura appeared from Naruto's back and warned. Naruto turned his head to Sakura with tears rolling down at Sakura, _'I guess it was too much for him,'_

"Ahh.. eeps! Ahhh! nono.. that hurts! Noo Sakura-channn!" Naruto cried out while Sakura was trying to unpluck the Cactus' needle off Naruto.

"I guess that's all," said Sakura after she plucked the last needle, "Any other places that I missed?"

"Here," Naruto showed his butt at Sakura.

"Naruto...!" Sakura kicked Naruto and he flew to the wall after getting kicked.

"You guys seem very close to each other," Temari commented while giggling at Naruto and Sakura.

"Yeah, we are!" said Naruto with a huge smile on his face then with a frown he said, "Except for that Sasuke brat who always disturb me and Sakura-chan..oops, Sorry..."

"Ah, it's okay!" said Sakura.

Sakura took a look at Naruto, thinking how had he been growing up, improving his chakra but remained the same old Uzumaki Naruto, _I wish I can return to the time when Kakashi sensei first trained us._

On the other hand in Konoha village:

"Narutooooooooooooo! Where are you?" Tsunade shouted and teared some papers.

In Suna:

"AhhhhChoo!" Naruto sneezed.

End of fourth chapter. I wrote little by little every day since school had recently started . This chapter isn't that long but longer than some of my previous chapters.

I might write less dialogue next time... I noticed ALMOST every paragrahs started with a dialogue .


	5. Mission 1: Haru

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

Mission 1: Haru

Author's Note:

Sorry for late chapter, been busy with dramas (Reason: Getting more ideas for the fanfic, nah!) Thanks for all the great reviews!

Futon: I think it's the soft bed that japanese always use. IF I used the wrong word, please correct me.

I used old lady although her name was Mai since it seems more respectful in a sense.

Obaasan/chan or -baasan/chan for short is the term for old lady, can be both used for granny and aunt.

Okaasan/chan or Kaasan/chan for short is the term for mother.

Reuploaded chapter 5 since I mispelt something

♫

_If the rain falls,_

_I will be your umbrella._

♫

"Sakura-chan, why are we following them around, can't we just go and visit ramen shops in Suna?" Naruto whined while flying behind Kankuro, Sakura and Gaara.

"You know you can go back to Konoha," said Kankuro.

"I am talking to Sakura-chan; not you!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto-kun, what he said is true, you are supposed to go back to Konoha," said Sakura.

"But but.. I miss you!" Naruto flied towards Sakura while trying to hug her, "Eh? Why do you feel fuzzy?" Naruto wondered and looked at Sakura and noticed that he was hugging a fierce looking dog, "Aaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Hehe, oh yeah, where are we going today?" Sakura asked.

"I bet you didn't listen to what Temari had said this morning since you were busy talking with that yellow-haired monkey..." said Kankuro. Sakura tried to remember what happened earlier on.

♫

Flashback 

"Sakura-chan?" Temari called while watching Sakura unplucks the cactus' needle off Naruto.

"Yes?" Sakura asked while concentrating on the needle.

"I want to tell you that you will go to Sora vill--"

"Ah! that hurts too much Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried before Temari could finish her sentence.

"Stop moving Naruto! You said anything, Temari-chan?" Sakura asked.

"It's okay," said Temari.

End of flashback 

♫

"Er.. What is this mission about?" Sakura asked Kankuro knowing that asking Gaara will be useless.

"It's a D-ranked mission; a delivery to Mai-baasan," Kankuro explained.

"Lame mission, they should have sent you guys to an A-ranked mission since I am with you guys," said Naruto in a proud tone. Gaara was annoyed at Naruto and stared at him.

"Shoo Naruto-kun! You have no right to say that," Sakura whispered in a low voice.

"Now that you had mentioned about delivery, is it the package your holding?" Naruto asked while pointing at a box wrapped in blue cloth holded by Kankuro.

"Ye-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kankuro was surprised when Naruto took the box from Kankuro and when the box was almost opened by Naruto... "Suna Shuriken!"

A sand shuriken flew across Naruto's face; leaving a slash on his face. Naruto was shocked by the attack and dropped the box; jaw-dropping.

"Are you okay...?" Sakura stopped jumping and asked although she was shocked too but she knew Gaara did that in order to protect the client's privacy.

"YOU KNOW YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Naruto shouted at Gaara.

"He can still shout so he is fine," said Gaara in a cold voice with his arms crossed.

♫

_If the sun shines your eyes,_

_I will be your sunglasses._

♫

"Your box, Obaasan," said Sakura while handing the box to an old lady while Naruto was glaring at Gaara behind her.

"Haru..? Is that you?" the old lady asked while touching Sakura's face, "It's really you! you had returned to me,"

"Haru? My name is not-" Sakura tried to explain.

"Come in, come in, it's cold outside, I will get the food prepared for you," the old lady pulled Sakura's hand into the house. Sakura didn't resist her cause the old lady seems fragile to her. She eyed Gaara, Naruto and Kankuro as a signal for them to follow her into the house.

Inside the house, Sakura saw a simple decorated house. Although the house was quite old but it was pretty spacious and well-cleaned.

"Here, go take a bath and I will prepare the food," the old lady said with a pink coloured kimono holded on her hand; handing it over to Sakura.

"But.." said Sakura when she was trying to explain that she wasn't anyone called Haru. The old lady saw Gaara, Naruto and Kankuro standing behind Sakura so she cut Sakura's explaination, "You guys must be Haru's friends, come and take a seat, I will go and make some sushi right now,"

"Sushi! Great! I am hungry from this tiring mission," said Naruto, exercising a little bit as if he was very tired.

"Tiring? you didn't do anything except for causing troubles! I doubt that's tiring," said Kankuro, releasing his angers on Naruto after all the troubles he had caused on the way to Sora Village.

♫

_If you are afraid of the lightning's sound,_

_I will close your ears with both my hands._

♫

"Where are Kankuro-san and Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura, wiping her hair with the towel after taking the bath.

"Outside," Gaara answered which was least expected by Sakura.

"So, you are done with your bath, Haru. You do look good in the kimono, what do you think, young man?" The old lady came in with a tray on her hand and asked Gaara. Sakura stared at Gaara's mouth; waiting for an answer.

"She looks good," Gaara answered.

"Thank..you," Sakura blushed when she heard that.

_"Thank you? You are thanking G-A-A-R-A! You must be nuts," _said inner Sakura.

"This young man over there, what is your name?" The old lady asked again.

"Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara," Gaara answered.

_'He seems polite," _Sakura talked to herself, commenting on the way how Gaara answered the old lady.

_"You must be dreaming Sakura, wake up! He is a killer, remember!" _inner Sakura reminded.

"You must be Haru's.. hehe," The old lady giggled at her own thought.

"No,no, He isn't" Sakura tried to explain.

"Yes, I am," said Gaara, cutting off Sakura's explaination and caused a sudden shock to Sakura after she heard what he had just said.

"You look like such a good guy, I'm happy to see Haru with you," said the old lady again with a smile on her face. After seeing the smile, Sakura couldn't tell the truth because she didn't want the smile to fade away.

Naruto came into the house with Kankuro. He was astonished by Sakura's appearance in Kimono which had caused a ruckus in the house. Eventhough the food prepared by the old lady was simple, they enjoyed the meal although the boys didn't say so.

"Since it is this late, why don't you guys stay here?" the old lady asked.

"We should really get going now to report the mission to Temari..." said Sakura.

"You just came home Haru, why won't you stay for a little while more?" the old lady asked again.

"But..." Sakura looked at the boys, wanting them to give her the sign of acknowledgement that they can stay for the night. Kankuro nodded his head, "I guess it won't hurt to stay for a while more," She told the old lady.

"Good to hear that but... there are only two rooms available... will it be okay if Gaara could share the same room as Haru?" The old lady asked, with a smirk at her plan.

When Sakura was about to reject the idea, Gaara said something which was unusual again which surprised everyone, "Fine,"

"They CAN'T share a room together, if obaasan wants to share, let me stay with Sakura!" said Naruto.

"Nah... I don't think I want a monkey to share the same room with Haru, it will be dangerous," said the old lady. Angry marks appeared on Naruto's head after he heard what she had said and he wanted to punch the old lady for calling him a monkey but was holded back by Kankuro.

♫

_If the snow fall,_

_I will warm your hand by holding it tighly._

♫

"I will blow off the light now," said the old lady, "This room's wall is thick, we can't hear you from the outside," She added before she left the room. Naruto was shouting outside the room, not wanting Sakura to sleep with Gaara but was silenced by Kankuro not long after that. Gaara was laying beside Sakura although they were sleeping on different futon.

"Gaara, are you still awake?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm?" said Gaara as a shortform of he was asking her what's wrong.

"Why did you agreed to sleep with me, I mean you can sleep with Kankuro them, I don't think the room can't fit three of you guys. Oh yeah, and also why did you said you are my boyfriend...?" Sakura kept on asking.

"Fun"

"Fun? That is **not **fun, you know," said Sakura again. She noticed a little curl on Gaara's face as if he was smiling with the moonlight.

_"Nah.. he couldn't be smiling, you must be see-ing it wrongly,"_ She told herself.

Gaara suddenly stood up and opened the door to get out.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Out,"

"You are not sleeping?"

"I don't sleep," he said and walked out of the room. Sakura was too tired after walking from Suna to Sora so she didn't follow Gaara and fell asleep instead.

After cleaning up the table after the breakfast, the old lady sat together with Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro and Naruto.

"I wonder what this box is about," said the old lady and opened the box. Inside the box, there were a very old picture with an envelope in it. The old lady took the pic; her tears were dripping down from her eyes when she saw the pic. She placed the picture down and opened the envelope. After reading it for a while, she dropped the envelope to the floor with a stunned look on her face. Sakura was worried and took the letter on the floor to read what had happened.

_Okaasan,_

_I am sorry for leaving you alone in Sora but I wanted to find my own piece of sky outside Sora. Although life was hard without you but I managed to live in Suna on my own. It was fun to meet new friends and also to work as a book merchant but I had an incident not long after that. The medic nin told me that I was infected by a virus that will be taking my life away.The moment I am writing this, my lower part of my body became disfunctionable which is one week after the incident. I believe I won't be able to live long but it's okay since I have no regret in my life. Before I die, I would like to thank you for giving birth to me and taking good care of me until today._

_P/S: I am attaching the picture of me infront of my book shop._

_Your daughter,_

_HARU_

Sakura turned the letter and saw the date the letter was written, which was 30 years ago.

♫

_If you wanted to build a snowman,_

_I will make snowmen for you._

♫

"Will you be okay to stay alone?" Sakura asked.

"I will be okay, the old lady is still as strong as she was 18," said the old lady whiole trying to show her boney-muscle at Sakura. Sakura giggled, folowed by others' laughter except for Gaara's.

"Oh by the way, what is your name, little miss?" The old lady asked when they were about to walk back to Suna.

"Haru too, but it's Haruno Sakura," Sakura smiled and they headed back to Suna.

A little while later when the old lady was about to collect all the herbs that were being dried under the sun, a knock came in.

"Is that you? Haruno Sakura?" She asked but there wasn't any reply except for another knock.

The old lady walked to the door to see who was it. When she opened the door, she saw a few shinobis dressed in black ninja suit with a mask on their face.

"Who..Who are you guys!" She asked in a shocked tone.

"Have you seen Sabaku no Gaara?" One of them asked.

"Who..Who..?"

"It seems that you didn't know anything," One of the shinobis gave a sign to another shinobi. The other Shinobi raised it's shuriken and aimed at the old lady.

"No..No!"

♫

End of the chapter's note: Lame dialogue in the end .. I did it in a rush, sorry.


	6. Mission 2: Secret Love Front

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine so don't sue me! Tomoyo is based on CCS' Daidouji Tomoyo so don't hit me please. It's a little bit crossover. CCS belongs to CLAMP.

Author's Note:

-Gaara is going a little bit OOC o.O" (Out of character), I am going to drag him back to the old and evil Gaara ! maybe next chapter...I'm not sure and also don't like the feeling of going to end this fic fast.

-Sorry about the slow update and thanks for all the great reviews!

♫

Explaination:

-Temari is currently the temporary kazekage since Gaara's cold personality doesn't fit Gaara into a kage yet.

-Aka Red, Aoi Blue.

♫

**Mission 2: Secret Love (Front)**

♫

It was raining heavily outside, a pink-haired girl was standing near the window.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

She was staring at the sky that covered the moon up with it's dark cloud while counting the countless raindrops.

It wasn't long after she saw the black shadow outside her house, staring at her place. She turned her back to see what's behind her; nothing at all. She pointed her finger at herself asking if the shadow was staring at her and it was a nod, nodding yes.

She jumped down through the window and faced the shadow.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked, "What brings you here?"

"You, I missed you," said Sasuke.

"I..missed you too... " She confessed back. Suddenly Sasuke's face blurred, no, it was changing... the hair colour turned red, a word was carved on his forehead by the sand, Ai, and a gourd appeared on the back.

"GAARA! IMPOSSIBLE!" She shouted and everything turned black.

_"You called me?" _A little voice asked. Sakura tried to open her eyes and she saw Gaara was standing next to her bed.

"Gaara..? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"You shouted my name," Gaara explained.

"I did?" Sakura asked, as if she was asking herself. She remembered that she did shouted his name in her dream, "Oops, I didn't mean it," She blushed.

She remembered something... it was early in the morning; the light isn't even out yet and Gaara was standing close to her.

"You seriously don't sleep, do you?" She asked, confirming what Gaara had told her when they were sleeping together in the old lady's house.

"Yup," Gaara answered.

"You don't feel sleepy?"

"None of your business,"

"_As if I care,_" She murmured to herself.

"You said anything?"

"Um... no"

Sakura stood up and walked to the window while Gaara went back to his own place. It was raining, just like in the dream she had.

"_Sasuke-kun.."_

♫

_If you asked me how much I love you,_

_I will tell you that it will be as much as the blue sky that we are looking at._

♫

"Sakura-chan?" Temari asked, noticing that Sakura was a little bit out of character while they were having breakfast.

"Um..? oh yeah, what were you saying?" Sakura was snapped out from her thought.

"Are you okay? Do you want to take a rest from today's mission?" Temari asked Sakura.

"Sa..mm..ku..mmm.. ra..crunch.. chan..gulp, YOU ARE SICK!" Naruto asked in surprise while trying to chew on his breakfast.

"No..no, I'm fine, I don't need a rest, Thank you," said Sakura.

"If you say so... well, today, I wanted you to go with Gaara to the Aoi village; an A-ranked mission,"

"A-ranked..? But we are just jou-" said Sakura but before she could finish her sentence, Naruto cut in.

"How about me!" asked Naruto, wanting to follow Sakura.

"You've got something more important to do with Kankuro," Temari explained.

"But but... I don't want to be with that creepy puppet guy," Naruto whined.

"I heard that," said Kankuro.

"Can I go with Sakura-chan pleeeaassee?" Naruto pleaded.

"No, I wanted you to go with Kankuro to Umi village,"

"Buut..." Naruto complained but something caught him off guard.

"You are following me," said Kankuro after he used his puppet to capture Naruto and placed Naruto inside the puppet.

"Leeeeeeet me ouuuut!" Naruto shouted but Kankuro just took Naruto with him to do their mission.

"Okay, continue with the mission, Sakura-chan, I want you to protect the princess from Aka country with Gaara to Aoi Country. Both of the countries had been having war ever since a very long time ago. The Aka country's king wanted to have a peace contract with Aoi country because too many people were hurted from the war. Both of the countries' kings agreed a peace contract will be made by marrying both the countries's prince and princess. But the news was kept as a secret because some of the citizens don't agree with this pact since they had suffered too much and they might want to block the pact from happening. Therefore, Aka country's king had sent some people to Suna to request for a protection from us," Temari explained.

"But, we are just Jounins. Isn't A-ranked missions are supposed to be carried by someone higher ranked?" Sakura asked.

"True... but currently, we ran out of ninjas especially after the incident.."

"B-but, Orochimaru is currently aftering Gaara as well,"

"I don't mind," said Gaara after hearing what Sakura had said.

"Okay, it's set then. Come in, Tomoyo-hime," said Temari. A girl came in through the door, long silky black hair with amethyst purple eyes. _Beautiful _is the only word that can describe her outer look.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Daidouji Tomoyo," Tomoyo bowed.

"Ah...wait Tomoyo-hime.. ouch!" A boy, short blue haired with a pair of grey eyes tripped right after he walked in.

_Thump!_

Stuff wrapped in silky clothes fell down from the boy's hand.

"I am sorry.." The boy apologized.

"It's okay, Eriol-kun," said Tomoyo with a giggle, lowering her body down to help Eriol packing the stuff back.

"You don't need to help, Tomoyo-hime, I will do it," said Eriol.

"Hmm... how many times do I need to remind you not to call me hime; only Tomoyo or -chan will be fine too," Tomoyo pouted.

"I'm sorry.. hime.. I mean Tomoyo-hime," Eriol apologized again.

"Ahem..." Temari coughed while Sakura and Gaara were looking at the couple.

"So-sorry," said Eriol again.

"It's okay, you don't have to say sorry so many times," said Temari.

"Leave him say it or else he won't be able to sleep in peace tonight," said Tomoyo.

"Um.." Sakura raised her hand, wanting to say something, "When will we be departing?"

"Oh right, you will depart starting from now; the trip won't be a long one, probably a day or two," Temari explained.

"NOW!"

♫

_If you asked me how much I missed you,_

_I will tell you as much as you can think of me._

♫

"Are you tired, Tomoyo-hime?" asked Eriol.

"Didn't I tell you--ah nevermind, I'm fine," Tomoyo answered.

"I think we should get a rest here since it's late now," Sakura suggested. Everyone stopped walking and rest nearby. Tomoyo walked down from the trolley that she had been sitting on.

"I will go get some fresh water at the river nearby," said Sakura.

"I will follow," said Tomoyo. Sakura and Tomoyo walked together to the riverside.

"What is the relationship between you and the black-eyed guy?" asked Tomoyo when they were filling their bottles.

"Black-eyed guy? Oh, you mean Gaara-kun, I am just something like his bodyguard," Sakura explained.

"Bodyguard? I think it's more like he is protecting you," Tomoyo teased Sakura.

"Why..how dare you!" Sakura get angered but burst into a laugh after thinking for a while, "I think that's quite true too,"

"Do you like him?" Tomoyo asked again.

"Him..? uh, no, no way I will like him..." Sakura paused, "I've got someone whom I really like.."

"Same... "

"Huh? Same?"

"I've got someone that I really like as well,"

"The prince from Aoi country?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"No, of course not, I've not even met him before,"

"Then?"

"I like Eriol..." Tomoyo confessed.

"ERIOL!" Sakura shouted but her mouth was closed by Tomoyo's hand to keep her quiet, _shoo_

"Quiet.. he might had heard us," Tomoyo commented.

"Oops, I'm sorry but since you know you like Eriol, why are you marrying the prince from Aoi country?"

"I am a princess, I can't bare to see my people dying from the war. If I can give up my happiness for theirs, I don't mind to do so,"

"B-but, you will be regretting,"

"I...I don't even know if he likes me... "

"You will never know if you never tried it before," said Sakura.

"RUN, Tomoyo-hime!" One of the guard that was asked to protect Tomoyo rushed to Tomoyo and took Tomoyo's hand to run with him.

"What happened!" Sakura asked the guard.

"There..are..people..who..attacked..us..!" said the Guard, while breathing hard.

"Attack? ERIOL!" Tomoyo remembered.

"No, hime, you must go and hide with me," said the guard.

"B-but, Eriol is in danger!"

"Follow him, Tomoyo-chan. I will go and save Eriol," _and Gaara._ said Sakura, "Follow him and wait for us once you had reached a safe spot,". Tomoyo nodded her head as an agreement to Sakura and she followed the guard.

Sakura ran as fast as she could to the resting spot and saw the people were fine and they looked at her with a questioning look.

"I thought someone attacked you guys?" Sakura asked in a curious tone.

"What attack? We had been resting here all the while," answered one of the guy.

"Oh..no.." Sakura shook her head, not wanting to know how silly she had been. Not wanting to believe what she's going to say, she said, "Tomoyo-chan is captured,"

"What do you mean by she's captured!" asked Eriol in a furious tone, shaking Sakura's body to wake her up in case she said it unknowingly.

"Take your hand off her," said Gaara in a rather calm but cold and demanding tone.

"Sorry, I was just too worried about Tomoyo-hime," Eriol apologized, letting Sakura go.

"It's okay... we should go and look for her now, I think they are still in somewhere nearby," said Sakura.

♫

_If I know that it's the last time I am going to see your smile,_

_I will crave your smile deeply within my heart._

♫

"Tomoyo-hime Where are you?" Everyone was shouting for Tomoyo although they know the chance of Tomoyo replies is very very low; more likely to be impossible.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, I think I've found something," one of the guardsmen called Eriol.

"What is it?" Eriol asked after he walked to the guard's place. The guard pointed at a Amethyst coloured earring.

"It's Tomoyo-hime's earring!" Eriol shouted.

"And there's a footprint over here," another guard shouted.

"This footprint is quite new, they aren't very far away from us," A voice said. It was a familiar voice... Sakura turned to the voice and saw Gaara was touching the mud around the footprint; trying to get a feel of it.

"This way," Gaara pointed to the left side. Everyone followed Gaara while he was taking the lead.

"Hopefully Tomoyo-hime is okay," Eriol mumbled to himself when he was following Gaara.

"Don't worry, she will be alright," Sakura comforted Eriol.

♫

A cliff hanger! This story is a little bit too long... I will write the Back part of it soon since I've got the whole story running in my head.


	7. Mission 2: Secret Love Back

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, neither is Cardcaptor Sakura. Thank you.

Author's Note:

Tried my best to update as fast as I could (Kinda rushed the ending). Hopefully you guys enjoyed the story!

**Mission 2: Secret Love (Back)**

"I think we should stop here now or else they can't catch up with us," Tomoyo suggested but there wasn't any reply from the guard. Tomoyo was suspicious about it.

"Stop now, I demand you," Tomoyo demanded, trying to pull the guard's hand off hers but it didn't work.

"Can't you hear I said stop!" Tomoyo tried to stop walking but the guard's force power was more than hers.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo-hime," the guard apologized but didn't stop walking; instead he lifted Tomoyo up and carried her on his shoulder.

"Let me down!" Tomoyo hitted the guard's back.

♫

_Whenever you are not around,_

_I can still hear your soft voice talking to me._

♫

"We had lost their tracks," One of the men reported. Sakura and Eriol were panicked when they heard that.

"We can't possibly lose Tomoyo-hime just like this..." said Eriol, " Three of you please look around that way, three over there and the rest to that side, Sakura-san and Gaara-san, follow me to this way,"

"Roger," said everyone.

"I think she went this way," Eriol predicted.

"You know, we've been going round and round since just now?" said Sakura.

"She really went this way," Eriol was trying to persuade Sakura into believing him.

"You said the same thing for the fourth time and yet we are running in a circle, the cross I made over there is the proof," Sakura pointed at a "X" mark on the tree.

"Maybe we should go this way then," Eriol pointed to the West.

"I will check and see if anyone is around," Said Gaara and he jumped from tree to tree while everyone followed Sakura to the riverside.

"There's a footprint over here and it's still new... they might not be far from us!" Eriol cried out with an eager to look for Tomoyo's look.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, I think we should get a rest... we've been walking and climbing for a while now," A guard suggested.

"But Tomoyo-hime is near us," answered Eriol.

"It's okay, Eriol-kun, I will go with you to look around here while the rest of you can sit and rest at here," said Sakura.

The birds were chirping along with the sound of wind whistling at Eriol and Sakura. Eriol was looking properly at every place they had passed by with a sweaty look on his face. It was because of he was worried as well as the hot weather went against them.

"Ah!" Eriol shouted, falling to the floor because his leg was accidentally pulled by the tree's root. Sakura tried to pull Eriol's hand to prevent him from falling but it ended up both of them were falling down the hill.

♫

_Whenever you are not with me,_

_I can still feel your presence around me._

♫

"What..place..is this?" Sakura asked; holding her forehead with her hand while recovering herself from the fall. She turned her head around and saw Eriol was laying beside her.

"It..hurts" said Eriol while holding his bleeding knee.

"Blood...ah.. wait," She concentrated some chakra into her hand; while pointing her palm towards Eriol's knee, she shouted, "Shosen Jutsu!"

Eriol was amazed at Sakura's healing technique and got impressed by it; his wound was recovering, "Thank you,"

"Your welcome but... where are we?" she wondered. They are lost in the middle of nowhere. It will be easy for Sakura to get out from such place after receiving ninja's training which is much much more harder than this. But, which a nearly-healed wounded boy that's heavier than her, it's impossible to bring him alone. Knowing how dangerous a deserted place can be, the idea of leaving alone had totally been wiped out from her mind.

"I don't know... our main problem now is how are we supposed to get up?" he asked.

"Do you think you can stand up? maybe we can climb up the cliff, I can help to push you from your behind," She said.

"I...tr-ouch!" He cried out when he tried to stand up.

"Hmm... I had healed your outer wound.. maybe you had a broken joint or something in your knee," she said, "Let's just sit over here, when the time had arrived, those people will notice our disappearance and try to look for us... I hope,"

"I hope so too, I'm sorry for being a nuisance to you," Eriol apologized.

"It doesn't really matter, I just hope Tomoyo-chan is alright..."

"Tomoyo-hime..."

Sakura noticed that she had mentioned something wrong, "I'm..sorry for..bringing it up,"

"No-no, it's okay, it shows that you cared about Tomoyo-hime as well," said Eriol.

"How about you?" Sakura asked.

"Me?"

"Do you care about Tomoyo-chan as well?" Sakura asked, out of curiousty.

"I..I don't know,"

"Tomoyo likes you, you know that, don't you?" Sakura asked again after suspecting that Eriol might had some feeling for Tomoyo.

"I know but-... you don't understand..." said Eriol.

"I understand, I understand it very well, you like her and she likes you, you guys should be staying together instead of sending her off to another Aoi country,"

"The matter of fact, it's not as simple as you think it is. I am a servant who had vowed to serve for my country as well as my princess. Tomoyo-hime is a princess who had a strong difference of status between us. Even if we are together, there are people who are suffering from the war which can only be stopped by closing my heart towards hers," said Eriol with a gloomy look on his face.

"I only know that I won't be happy if I am not with someone I like,"

"Are you happy now?" Eriol asked in a sudden.

"I can't say I am happy since the one I really like is not with me now but... I know I will be happy if the one I like is happy," said Sakura.

"Is he happy?"

"I-I don't know but I wish he is happy right now,"

"Why can't you be with him then? since you said you will only be happy with someone you like," said Eriol.

"I'm not even sure if the person I like likes me back... it had always seems like I was the only one that shows my love... if you didn't count the fan girls that are chasing over him (including me)" said Sakura

"You mean Gaara...?" Eriol asked; filled with curiosity.

"Gaara! of course not!" Sakura replied back.

"But, I can see that he likes...no more than that, loves you," Eriol commented, judging from how Gaara had acted towards Sakura.

"He? impossible! I doubt guys like him will ever fall in love. Even if he falls for me, it's impossible for me to like him!"

"Really? I think I won't fall for you too" said a voice from behind.

"Well, I think you--GAARA!" Sakura was startled when she saw Gaara was standing behind her, "Why- I mean how come you are here?" She continued.

"How come I am not supposed to be here then? afraid to let me hear what you had just said?" Gaara folded his arms, a signal that he wasn't so happy to hear what she had just said. There was a moment of silence between Eriol, Sakura and Gaara.

"Er... anything related to Tomoyo-hime?" Eriol asked, breaking the silence between them and trying to remind their main mission; to save Tomoyo not to have a cat and dog's fight.

"Yes, she had been found and she is in a fine condition," answered Gaara, still glaring at Sakura.

"Where is she now..!" Eriol demanded for an answer after hearing that Tomoyo is safe.

"She is on her way to Aoi country," answered Gaara in a cold manner. Eriol couldn't move when he heard that, he was fully stunned.

"Go and run after her! Tell her that you like her!" Sakura gave her support to Eriol when she saw that Eriol was in a petrification state.

"But..." Eriol hesitated.

"She told me she likes you," Sakura confessed.

"..." Eriol was still hesitating.

"This is your last chance, if you didn't tell her how you feel towards her; there will never be another chance," Sakura remarked.

"Okay..." Eriol decided, "I will look for her and confess how much I had always been in love with her,"

♫

_Even if you are not with me,_

_My heart told me that you are here, right beside me._

♫

A few days laters, Sakura saw a letter infront of the doorstep, sent by some anonymous person. She opened the letter and saw something in it.

"Look at this!" Sakura shouted in joy to everyone else in the house.

It was the picture of Eriol and Tomoyo living happily together.


End file.
